Bringing Them Home
by Demoness-Kaida
Summary: Set after the movie ended, Roy and Riza fight to bring the Elrics back while Ed and Al battle the goverment in London to destroy the Uranium bomb. Roy manages to reform the military and lands himself and Hawkeye a promotion. A battle of friendship & love.
1. Roy's Anger

**Disclaimer: Most of you know the drill. I don't own FMA or the handsome Roy Mustang, although I really wish I did.**

**This is my first FMA fanfic and I hope it's to everyone's liking. I have deliberated and debated as to what I wanted my story to be about. I finally came to the conclusion that after I was left wanting more after the movie, I would make up my own version of what happens next. If you have read my other story that I have been working on it's based on the Inuyasha series (featuring Sesshomaru and Rin) then you will know that my writing style is rather descriptive and full of visual images. I am going to try and keep everyone in character except maybe a couple discrepancies here and there. I pretty much like Roy and Riza' characters the way they are. I love to write in my spare time and I may end up writing a book one day. As of now though I'm just trying to finish my last semester before med school.**

**Please Review and let me know it you like it! I don't want to continue with a story that nobody is interested in reading. Thanks!**

**Kaida**

Roy Mustang swore loudly as he rose from the dusty ground to his knees after his unceremonious landing with the material Fullmetal had given him. He lifted his head and wiped furiously at the beads of sweat that were dripping from his raven locks. The sun's intense rays burned into the general's equally intense onyx eye as he positioned his gloved hand trying to make out the almost undistinguishable craft that carried the two Elric brothers. Roy felt his anger churn deep down in his stomach as he watched them fade into the horizon. It was all he could have done to allow Alphonse to jump onto the airship at the last second. Who was he to keep him from his brother when he had been trying to find him ever since he had regained his body?

Neither he nor Alphonse could have stopped Fullmetal from returning to the other side of the gate. In the few brief minutes Roy had shared with the older Elric, he had realized that Edward had long since abandoned his selfish needs and had finally grown up. The blond alchemist had felt that it was his duty to seal up the portal from the other side and because of that reason he left behind his friends and almost his brother.

Fullmetal's last burning gaze flashed in the flamed one's mind and he remembered seeing a glint of sadness and hesitation in his golden eyes. Then just as quick as the moment started it had ended and he and Al were slowly starting to drift away as they watched Ed's back as he disappeared deep inside the craft.

The general curled his gloved hands in fury and slammed them into the parched and rock littered earth before him.

"Why did you have to go?" He ground out as he watched his sweat splatter onto the ground below. "Just when I had found out that you were indeed alive you run off again and no doubt back into danger. How in the hell am I supposed to protect you if you are on the other side of that damned gate!" He spat furiously as he quickly rose to his feet and lashed out torching the nearest thing available, which happened to be a shrub.

Riza had been hiding behind a tree in the distance secretly watching as the general crash-landed rather roughly. She was about to rush to his side, when he rose to his knees and looked up into the sky. From where she was standing wedged between a tree and what was left of a building, it was next to impossible to make out anything but clouds and sunrays. The lieutenant decided to stay put just for a few moments longer as she looked onward rather worried about her superior. _'Roy Mustang will always be my superior, just because he now wears the rank of an enlisted man, doesn't make it so. It's just not right.'_ She thought as she stood watching his fists hit the dirt stirring a rather large cloud of dust around him.

For some reason unbeknown to her Riza had a feeling that after the general saw Fullmetal he would carry on as that… a general. For some odd reason it just seemed that the blonde headed alchemist always brought out the fighting side of the general. '_Just maybe the old Roy Mustang might come back now that he knows that Fullmetal is alive and well or at least what was left of the old Roy before the fall of Fuhrer King Bradley. Even his doctor said that in time the general's left eye would mend itself almost completely.'_ She thought as she noticed a plump green caterpillar shimming up the side of the tree.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was then brought rather awkwardly out of her silent inquiries by the familiar sound of something giving its last testaments to the wind as it was being burnt to a total crisp. '_Must you always burn something when you're angry General?'_ She asked herself as she began the short walk to where he was standing his back facing her.

Roy used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat out of his face once more but failed to notice the red smear that crept into the white fabric of his pyrotex glove. The general was about to fry another unsuspecting shrub into nothing but useless ash when he heard the unique sound of tiny pieces of gravel being stepped upon behind him. Thinking as sharply as ever and with the intensity of his frustrations, the seasoned alchemist spun quickly and poised his fingers ready to snap at the unannounced visitor. To his relief he was staring into the soft brown eyes of one Riza Hawkeye. He lowered his hand and was about to speak when the next thing he knew well aimed bullets were loudly whizzing past his head. The raven-haired alchemist stood as if frozen in a comatose stupor until the lieutenant had relinquished her weapon back into its holster perched snugly upon the belt at her waist.

"What did I do now lieutenant? It's not like I have been neglecting my paperwork." He said rather smugly as he awaited her response.

"Sir you shouldn't have went off on your own like that, and what is that distorted heap of rubble behind you? Don't you tell me that's the same balloon you rode off in?" She asked as she diverted her eyes from the flame alchemist and searched the surroundings.

"No lieutenant that's not the balloon, although I would have preferred riding it down instead of that." He replied pointing to the pile of rubble she had mentioned just seconds before.

"General where are Fullmetal and Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked after deciding that the boys were no longer in the vicinity.

Riza watched as a flicker of pain darted through the general's eye and a scowl adorned his handsome face. She walked closer to him standing but a mere foot away and quickly noticed the deep laceration on his right temple. She reached down in to her front jacket pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and began dabbing the sweat and blood off of his rather dirty face.

Roy was hoping that she wouldn't ask him that question. He was just too frustrated at the moment to answer her, but Hawkeye being as scrupulous as usual, noticed very quickly that the Elric brothers were missing. A slight sting on the side of his head pulled him out of his thoughts and centered his attention on Riza as she ran the soft cloth lightly across his forehead.

'"Never mind sir you can tell me later. Let's get you to the hospital wing at headquarters. I'm afraid that this may require a couple of stitches, although I don't think that it will leave a scar." She said as she lifted the cloth from the wound and watched as blood continued to slowly trickle out.

"Well that's good to hear lieutenant I can't have anything messing up my handsome features now can I?" Mustang asked as he felt a sudden uncomfortable pressure pushing rather painfully against the side of his face.

"You are going to need to hold this on there sir it's still bleeding." Hawkeye replied as she quickly scanned his body searching for any other injuries.

A flash of red caught her eye as the flame alchemist lifted his left hand to run it through his sweat-drenched hair. Riza reached up and carefully plucked his gloved hand from its entanglement within his raven locks and brought it down in front of her. She rested his hand in her left as she used her right to ever so gently remove the flame alchemist's glove. She searched his hand on both sides and found nothing but the smooth perfection of his pale skin. Once satisfied that he must have wiped his glove across the cut on his head she released his hand and brought her gaze up to meet his.

"We need to get moving sir. The invaders or what ever you wish to call them caused quite a mess at central headquarters and in the surrounding areas. I'm afraid that we will need all the alchemists we can find to help and repair everything." Hawkeye said as she stepped aside and waited for the general to start walking.

"Indeed Lieutenant. Once we arrive back at headquarters I want you to rally up my subordinates and have them waiting for me in the break room. This includes: lieutenant Havoc, lieutenant Breda, master sergeant Fuery and yourself." Mustang said a small smile playing across his lips.

"Will do Sir." She replied as she stopped at his side wondering what made him discontinue walking after he had only taken two steps.

"And Hawkeye one more thing." He said turning his head and meeting her questioning gaze with his mysterious one.

"Sir?"

"My desk better be exactly the same way I left it."

* * *

Roy sat hunched over his desk staring rather menacingly at all the hoards of papers stacked before him. It was so bad he couldn't see even an inch of the sleek cherry wood he knew to lay hidden beneath all that paper.

"Good morning sir." Said Lieutenant Hawkeye as she walked into their office her hands clutching several manila folders.

"Lieutenant when I said yesterday that I wanted my desk to be the same way I left it I wasn't including the paperwork." Mustang said sourly as he watched her deposit the folders onto the already towering stack in the corner of his desk. "What am I supposed to do with all of this stuff?"

"Reading it would be a good start sir." Hawkeye replied as she sat down at her desk and began shuffling through the documents in her inbox.

Roy shot a disgusted look her way as he reached down and picked up the first report he saw. 'Military Codes and Regulations.'

'_This is going to be a long day.' _He thought as he flipped through the report's pages paying them not a single thought.

Several hours, numerous rants, and well placed bullets later the raven haired general had finally managed to put a small dent in the seemingly never-ending flow of paperwork.

Roy reached down and withdrew his state alchemists watch out of his pocket and read the time. 12:03. He then leaned back in his rather large leather chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Lieutenant I believe that it is time for lunch." He said as he propped his feet up on the now empty spot on his desk.

"Don't worry about that general. Fuery will be bringing our lunches to the office." She replied not even glancing up from her report.

The flame alchemist frowned at the thought of being stranded in his office with nothing but work surrounding him. He decided that if he couldn't leave for fear of being shot then he would just take a small nap to appease his boredom. Roy didn't so much get his eye closed when he heard the all too familiar click of the lieutenant's safety switch being released. '_Damn.'_ He thought as he slowly cracked his eye back open and stared down the barrel of Hawkeye's gun.

"That would be unwise sir. These reports have non-negotiable deadlines." She said as she waited for the general to resume his reading.

Roy knowing he really had no choice in the matter and that he might as well get it over with removed his feet from the desk and sat back up straight in his chair.

Riza seeing that the general was going to comply with her warning, clicked her weapon back on safe and placed it back in its holster.

A soft knock on the door seconds later brought a smile to Roy's face as he looked past lieutenant Hawkeye and in the direction of the door.

"Enter." Came his reply as he watched the door slowly push open and Fuery stagger in with what he assumed was his and the lieutenant's lunches.

"Excellent timing Fuery. I was in need of a break." Said Mustang as he glared in Hawkeye's direction.

Fuery sensing that the first lieutenant was having a bit of trouble keeping the general focused on his paperwork decided to try and leave as quickly as possible. To bad his plan was in shreds before he could piece it all together.

"I'm glad I can help sir. It's good to have you back." Kain replied as lieutenant's Havoc and Breda entered the office behind him.

"Yeah chief it was different without you around, although outranking you for once was rather nice." Said Havoc as he removed his smokes from his pocket and began to fish one out.

"Needless to say I outrank you once more and from now on there will be no smoking in my office lieutenant." Roy said curtly as he watched the smile from Havoc's face and his pack of smokes rapidly disappear.

Roy somehow managed to suppress the smirk that was threatening his lips as he wondered what it was that made him want to irritate the second lieutenant so badly. Maybe it was just because he could and maybe it was the fact that Jean was almost as bad as Fullmetal when it came to teasing or criticism.

'_Edward'_

He had been thinking about him off and on throughout the day and had wondered if he and Alphonse had made it back safely to the other side.

'_The other side.'_ He thought. '_How am I going to seal the gate? If a homunculus must die in order to open the gate then what must happen to shut it?'_

"General." Said Fuery as he watched the flame alchemist pull away from is thoughts and focused his attention on what he was about to say.

"General Hakuro would like to speak with you in his office this afternoon at three." He said as he deposited the lunches on Hawkeye's desk.

"Thanks Fuery." Said Riza as she glanced at the door and then back at the group standing in the office. Fortunately they all took the hint and left after saluting the general.

"Sir are you ok?" She asked as she walked over to his desk noticing the small beads of sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Why do you ask that lieutenant?" He asked as if he read her mind and wiped his forehead.

"You spaced out for a moment. Fuery had to address you twice."

"I was just thinking."

"About Edward sir?" Riza asked as she watched him flinch at the mention of Fullmetal.

It had taken Roy almost two hours the previous night to explain everything that had happened with the Elrics to Riza. Of all the people that he knew she was the only one who had his complete and utter trust. If anyone could help him find a solution it was her.

"Yes." He replied as he glanced up and met her reddish brown gaze. "Let's not talk about it now…I'm hungry."

Deciding not to push him for any answers Hawkeye walked over to her desk and began sorting out their meals.

"Sir you know if you don't finish that paperwork you're going to have to work late tonight." She said as she squeezed a packet of ketchup onto her Styrofoam plate.

"For some reason I knew you were going to say that lieutenant." Roy replied as he stirred salt into his mashed potatoes. "You will be staying with me though, right?"

"Of course sir. You wouldn't do any work if I didn't."

Roy grinned and lifted his fork to his mouth. "True." He said as he took a bite of his roast beef with a bit of mashed potatoes.

Riza smiled, careful to hide it behind the chicken sandwich she was holding in her hand. '_I think the old Roy is beginning to shine through. It didn't take him any time to go back to his procrastinating paperwork hating self. I agree with Fuery it's good to have him back.'_ She thought as she wondered just how late she would have to be staying that evening. Not that it mattered. She would rather be with the general anyway. At least then she would know that he was safe.


	2. Finding Mambuse

**Hello everyone! For those of you that also read my Inuyasha fic on Sesshomaru and Rin I updated it as well. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it. I tried to make it funny when appropriate so feel free to laugh. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me!**

**Please continue to review!!**

**Kaida**

"Thanks for the ride!" Al yelled as he waved frantically to the people riding in truck that slowly disappeared into the distance. "So brother will you tell me now, why we came all the way here?" Al pleaded as he eyed Edward expectantly.

"Do you remember the man I told you about that helped me get into the professor's mansion the night the gate was opened?"

"The one who let you jump from his plane?" Al asked still fuming over his brother's careless tactics.

"That's the one. I've heard rumors lately that a big time movie producer was in this town. More than likely it's my dear friend Fritz Lang or 'Mambuse' as he likes to call himself." Ed answered as they entered the bustling city.

"Do you think that he can help us close the gate?" Al asked as he scanned the crowd for anyone that looked suspicious. "Officer Hughes and Noah can't guard it forever."

"I know that Al, which is why I have to find him. I'm actually looking for Mambuse for a couple of reasons. The first is about the gate, which you have already guessed. The second is about the uranium bomb, that nut job Huskisson made in our world. You see Al 'Mambuse' showed me this book that Professor Haushofer had written a few years back in Japan that explained the concept of parallel worlds. In his book these worlds coexisted in perfect balance along side each other, both connected by an unseen force. As you and I know that book has more truth to it than these people here are ready to admit. Then during the same sitting he showed me a picture of the professor holding the uranium bomb. This is when I first found out about the Thule society's plan to use our world as a tool for conquering their own. I'm almost positive he can help us." Edward said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at a couple of loose pebbles.

"Brother when you speak of this Mambuse I can't help but notice how uncomfortable you seem to be when referring to him. Has he done something to you?"

"No he hasn't done anything other than help me Al. It's just…"

"It's what? Tell me."

"Well it's just that he looks exactly like Fuhrer King Bradley." Ed said as he watched his brother's face contort into a look of surprise.

"He's not a…a homunculus is he?" Al asked his voice seemingly rattled.

"No Al. That's the first thing that I thought too when I first saw him. I even knocked out his driver and made him show me his left eye. It only makes sense now that someone who looked like the Fuhrer would be here in this world as well. Especially since homunculi are based off of the real people used to create them."

"That makes sense. Now where exactly are we to look for Mambuse?" Al asked scanning the town.

"For starters the local theater would be a good idea." Ed replied as walked up to a little boy crouched down playing with his toy in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hello there I was wondering if you could tell me where the theater is?" Ed asked as the child looked up from his toy car and focused his light green eyes on Edward.

"It's about two blocks from here next to the supermarket." He replied cheerfully as he watched the blonde headed man pull something out of his pocket.

"Thanks for your help and here's a little something for doing so." Said Edward as he handed the small boy a gleaming keychain with a colorfully painted rocket on it.

"Thanks!" The boy exclaimed as he admired the small trinket.

"You see Al were almost there." Ed said as they walked away leaving the child to swoon over his new possession.

"Where did you get that?" Al asked as he eyed his brother suspiciously.

"From Dr. Oberth. He had them made when Alphonse and I were studying rocketry under his guidance. I still have a couple more left if you want one."

"No thanks brother I was just curious." Al replied as they turned the corner and began to walk down Zieden Boulevard.

Ten minutes later Ed and Al stood in silence gazing at the impressive architecture that composed the entrance to the prosperous looking theater.

"Are you ready to meet Mambuse Al?" Ed asked smirking at the younger of the two.

"Ready if you are." Al replied as he watched his brother pull open the door and followed him inside.

* * *

"Warrant Officer Falman." Came the strong rich tenor of General Mustang as he walked into his injured subordinate's hospital room. Upon entering Roy did all he could not to frown at stuffiness of the small space.

"General. It's nice of you to visit me sir." Falman replied as he gave his superior a quick salute from his position in bed. It wasn't a formal salute by any means but it showed his respect for the raven-haired alchemist all the same.

"The nurse has informed me that you will be released Wednesday of this week. I will expect you to be in my office no later than eight o clock Friday morning. I will brief you on your new assignment then." Roy said as he watched the gleam of surprise flash across the somewhat uptight officer's eyes.

"Yes sir." Falman replied as he snapped off another salute.

"Relax Falman, and just in case you were wondering why you will be reporting to me and not back at eastern headquarters, it's because I have requested that you be transferred to central to serve once again under my command. I received word from General Hakuro yesterday that your transfer has been approved."

Roy noticed the man's eyes light up for the first time in a long time and took pride in knowing that he had hopefully brightened the man's day. When it came to Roy nothing was more rewarding than having a team of faithful subordinates that truly enjoyed working beneath him.

"Get your rest Falman I want you in top shape when you return." Roy said as he turned and walked out of the room a smile gracing his perfect lips.

Vato Falman sat somewhat stunned in his slightly lumpy hospital bed as he watched his alchemic superior saunter out of his room. '_The general is acting as if everything is back to normal. I am honored that he wants me back on his team. I wonder what he has on his mind now that the homunculi have been defeated.'_ He thought as he ran his hand through his rapidly graying hair.

* * *

Ed blinked his eyes several times and tried to tell if what he was seeing was actually there. From what he could deduce Mambuse had drastically changed the appearance of his 'dragon' from the last time he saw it. It was almost a spitting image of exactly how Envy had looked. '_Creepy.'_ He thought as he looked over his shoulder at Al.

"Do you see that dragon looking thing Al?" Ed asked as he pointed to the giant serpent in the middle of the set.

"I don't think I can miss it brother." Al replied smiling at the look of annoyance that flashed across Edward's face.

"That thing is almost the spitting image of the way Envy looked when he landed here after passing through the gate."

"Really? So does this mean that this is where Mambuse is filming?"

"No doubt about it. Let's go and have a look backstage." Ed replied as he began walking down the isle way to the left.

Al followed behind his brother not knowing exactly what to expect. From the looks of that dragon created based off of envy's characteristics he wasn't sure just how trustworthy this man might be.

"Well if it isn't Edward Elric. I was wondering when I might see you again." Came the all too familiar voice of producer Fritz Lang. Which to Al sounded eerily identical to that of the Fuhrer.

"Mambuse I guess you must have landed that plane alright seeing as how you are fully intact."

"Of course Edward. It would take more than a hunk of machinery to get rid of me." Mambuse said laughing as his gaze wondered over to Al. "Who is this young lad with you? I haven't seen him around before."

"This is my brother Alphonse Elric." Ed replied watching as Mambuse's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"It's nice to meet you Alphonse. I'm sure your brother has told you all about me." He said as he walked over to the table in the back of the room. "Would you two care to join me for lunch?" He asked motioning them to sit at the table.

"Sure." Ed replied. "I have some business to discuss with you anyway."

"Business? What kind of Business? You don't plan on going into film making do you Edward?" Mambuse asked jokingly as he took his seat and spread his napkin out evenly over his lap.

"No I'm afraid not. What I have to talk about is serious and I think that you may be the only one who can help us." Said Ed as he and Al both took their seats and spread their napkins across their laps.

"I have a feeling that this has something to do with that middle of the night visit to the professor's mansion a couple of days ago?" Mambuse asked with an air of absolute certainty.

"Yes it does, but before I can ask you what I came for, I'm going to have to explain everything that has happened since Al and I were children. I'm afraid if you don't understand from the beginning you will be clueless in answering what I have to ask in the end. I hope you have no plans for the rest of the day Mambuse this is going to take awhile."

"Very well then, you may begin. Just think Edward you may be having dinner with me as well."

* * *

Roy Mustang walked hesitantly into the waiting area as lieutenant Hawkeye followed closely behind him. The flame alchemist almost immediately spotted the blue open armchair and found it vital to plant himself in it as quickly as possible. Riza rolled her eyes at his childish antics and walked over to the receptionist's counter.

"Good afternoon, I'm lieutenant Hawkeye and I made an appointment this morning for General Mustang." Said Riza as she glanced over at her superior who was leaned back with his hands resting behind his head feigning sleep.

"Good afternoon lieutenant. I have you down for a one o clock appointment. The doctor shall be with you shortly." The receptionist replied as she glanced past Hawkeye and rested her gaze on a very handsome general. '_What I wouldn't give to be his lieutenant.'_ She thought. '_That Hawkeye sure is lucky._'

"Thank you." Riza replied as she turned and walked towards Mustang who was still pretending to be asleep. Riza sat down in the equally comfortable blue chair next to him and leaned forward to where she was just inches from his ear.

"You know sir for such a brave man I would have never thought that you would be afraid of the doctor." She said as she watched his eye instantly spring open and his onyx gaze slant her way.

"I'm not scared lieutenant. Going to the doctor just isn't a high priority on my list of things to do." He whispered as he once again closed his dark eye.

Riza couldn't help but smile on the inside. Roy could have just let her make the appointment and then came alone keeping his secret safe, but he had asked her to accompany him instead. '_Roy has only let two people seem to get close to him…Maes…and me.'_ She thought as she reminisced about the times that the three of them had worked late or hung out together. She knew Roy must still be hurting over losing his best friend even though several years had passed since that fateful night.

"Lieutenant the doctor will see you now." The receptionist called, bringing Riza out of her internal musings.

Hawkeye looked over at Mustang and waited for him to move. When it looked like the general was going nowhere soon the lieutenant stood up and moved directly in front of him retrieving her weapon from her belt. All it took was the sound of her safety switch being released to make the general open his eye and sit up.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me in this waiting area." He said as he stared at her long and hard, noticing that the weapon wasn't being put away despite his awakened state.

"We are in a hospital sir. I'm sure that there are plenty of doctors around who could treat you if something were to happen." She replied as she motioned for him to get up. "The doctor is ready to see you now. You might as well get this over with sir."

Roy knowing that he was once again left with no choice begrudgingly got up from his comfortable spot on the old chair and walked towards the doctor's office with Riza close on his heels.

Once they had disappeared into exam room one and the door was securely closed, the receptionist couldn't help but release a giggle at the unique display of dominance the lieutenant had exerted over the general. '_He must take her seriously to let her push him around like that. I have a feeling he values her judgment more than he should.'_ She thought as she placed the general's charts into the box on the front of the door.

Roy sat on top of the cold but plush exam table in the middle of the room his boots dangling as Riza sat contently on the bar stool beside him. The room was rather small, appropriately decorated with several posters relating to the anatomy of the human body. There was a rather large scale positioned in the corner opposite the door and the stainless steel countertop was littered with containers full of medical equipment.

Just sitting in the small medical room was starting to make the flame alchemist feel nauseous. Roy quickly focused his gaze on his subordinate and tried to think about anything that would get his mind off of where he was currently sitting. He soon began to wonder about why he had asked the lieutenant to come. Realizing that he couldn't kid himself, Roy let the reasoning for her company force it's way into his thoughts. The flame alchemist had always found visiting the doctor to be an unpleasant experience. He discovered it to be even more so after his battle with the Fuhrer when he was forced to occupy a hospital bed for several weeks. It was then when Riza sat peeling his apples and feeding him his dinner when he realized that having her beside him made the experience a whole lot easier to endure. So for that reason he brought her with him today. He wanted to make whatever the doctor was going to do or say easier to bear.

The heavy metal door swung open several minutes later and a rather short, skinny, and balding little man walked in hastily. It was doctor Todd Myers for Roy had seen him many times before.

"Hello General. Lieutenant.' He said as he placed Roy's medical files on the stainless steel countertop next to the bright red sharps container.

"Doctor." Roy said in his most unenthusiastic tone.

"Doctor Myers." Riza acknowledged.

"What shall I start with first? How about that nasty looking laceration you came in here with the other day general." The good doctor said as he approached Mustang and tilted his head to the left to get a better look.

"Just as I had hoped. The sutures have closed the wound and it has healed perfectly so far. You should be glad to know that I am going to be removing them today." Myers said as he smiled down at the general.

"I'm Euphoric." Roy said dryly as he gave Hawkeye an 'I'm hating my life look.'

"Are you always one to be so overly optimistic general? I take it that you do not enjoy our time together?" The doctor asked as he smiled knowingly.

"Enjoy it? Doctor I loath it." Roy replied as he watched Myers walk over to the stainless steel counter top and open a cabinet door.

The doctor reached enthusiastically into the cabinet and quickly found what he was looking for. He grabbed a suture removal kit and sat it on the counter along with some alcohol prep pads and some two by two gauze squares.

"This won't take long Mustang just relax." He said as he opened the suture removal kit and a couple of the alcohol prep pads.

"Lieutenant would mind helping me during the procedure? The general seems to be more relaxed with you around. I made this observation when I was taking care of him in the hospital."

"Sure doctor what do you need me to do?" Riza asked as she walked over to the boxes of gloves on the wall and removed a pair of smalls.

"I am going to pull up on each individual suture and I want you to cut them with these." He said as he held up a tiny pair of scissors. "Then after you cut them I will pull them out."

"Sounds easy enough." Riza replied as she walked over and stood next to Mustang and the doctor.

As soon as Myers had handed Hawkeye the scissors she felt a familiar hand encompass her own.

"You better know what you are doing lieutenant." Roy said as he held onto Riza's hand for dear life. "Like I said before I can't afford to have my handsome features set askew now can I?"

Riza broke free of his grasp and shot him a dirty look. She was about to counter him with a smart-ass remark of her own when the doctor's words cut her short.

"Don't worry about that general. I think that the lieutenant wishes to save your good looks almost as much as you do."

Riza felt her cheeks go warm and tried to hide her reaction but before she could compose herself the doctor had already noticed.

Seeing the lieutenant's obvious agreement with his statement the doctor couldn't help but give her a knowing smile. He had watched the peculiar relationship of the general and the lieutenant during the several weeks Mustang had spent under his care in the hospital. The poor man had survived a rather brutal battle and the determined lieutenant had rarely left his side. It was easy to tell that they had feelings for each other even though they did their best to ignore them.

"Ok let's begin shall we?" Myers asked as he pulled the forceps out of the kit and took hold of the first stitch. "Ok lieutenant it's ready to cut."

Riza reached up and carefully ensnarled the black twine in the crook of her scissors and watched as she easily sliced it into.

After watching the lieutenant cut the first suture perfectly Myers then slowly began pulling on it until the entire piece was released from beneath the general's skin.

They repeated this procedure four more times until all the sutures had been successfully removed.

All the while Roy sat as still as a concrete statue giving no indication of the plethora of colorful words that were coursing throughout his mind.

"Take this alcohol prep pad and clean the area lieutenant. I must warn you general this is going to sting a little."

Riza took the prep pad from Myers and paused just before applying it to Roy's skin. For some reason she knew that he wasn't going to react well to this.

"Ready sir?" She asked as she gazed into his onyx eye.

"Just get it over with Hawkeye." He said as he strengthened his grip on the exam table he was sitting on.

Riza doing as she was told, applied the pad and scrubbed gently to remove all the dried blood from around the cut.

Roy sat in silence, his face as indifferent as ever as Hawkeye cleaned out and around his wound. It stung, and stung like crazy. Roy would admit that, but hell would have to freeze over before he was going to let Hawkeye see his pain.

While the lieutenant was busy cleaning out the general's wound Myers was busy filling out Mustang's chart. His male intuition had told him that the general would much rather have the lieutenant cleaning out his wounds than having him do it.

After Riza had cleaned all the blood out of the general's cut she took the two by two out of the doctor's hand and applied the antibacterial ointment that was on it.

"You see general it wasn't that bad." Said Myers as he threw away the prep pads, and other used materials.

"Lieutenant will you get the lights for me please?" The doctor asked as he turned on his penlight and held it in his left hand.

Hawkeye walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. After a few seconds of allowing her eyes to adjust she walked back over to Mustang and stood by his side.

"Now general if you would remove you eye patch so that I may get a look at your eye." Myers asked as he watched Roy remove his patch while still keeping his eyes closed.

"Ok now open your eyes." The doctor commanded as he shown the light at Roy's chest level.

Roy opened his eyes and took a few seconds to adjust. Amazingly he could see just as well with his left eye as he could with his right.

"Try to focus straight ahead. Do not look at me or the light I'm about to shine in your eyes."

Roy amazingly did as he was told as he listened to a series of grunts and hmns. Just when the flame alchemist thought that the doctor was finished he felt unfamiliar hands on his delicate skin as he was told to look up down and to both sides.

"Ok now I want you to close your eyes again and I'm going to turn back on the lights. When I give you the ok I want you to open your eyes again." Myers said as he motioned for Hawkeye to flip the light switch back on.

After the lights had been back on for about two minutes, the doctor asked Roy to once again open his eyes.

Roy opened his eyes slowly and the result was just the same as in the dark although his left eye was a tad bit fuzzier than the vision in his right eye.

"So general tell me what you see?" Myers asked as the raven-haired man's gaze met his.

"Everything, although my vision is slightly fuzzy in my left eye. Honestly I can't really tell much of a difference." Roy said as he watched the doctor smile.

"You were very lucky general. Whatever grazed your eye narrowly missed your cornea. If the cut had been just a few more millimeters to the right you could have very well been blinded for good."

The general had to endure the same procedure with the penlight all over again and was greatly relieved when the doctor said that he was finished with him. Roy watched as the doctor walked back over to the counter where he began to write in his charts again.

"So lieutenant how do I look?" Roy asked as he turned his head and locked gazes with Hawkeye.

"Great sir. You can barely see the line that runs diagonally from your eyebrow to beneath your eye. I say within a few weeks that will fade too and you will look just as handsome as ever." Riza said blushing when she saw the general genuinely smile at her.

"That's good to hear Hawkeye." Roy replied as he hopped down from the table and stood in front of the doctor who was now several inches shorter than he.

"You will need to come back in a week general so I can monitor your progress. I want to make sure that we didn't take that patch off too soon." Myers said as he watched what looked similar to a frown appear upon Mustang's face.

"Don't worry doctor I will schedule his appointment and makes sure that he gets here." Riza replied as she eyed the raven-haired alchemist.

"Thank you lieutenant. You two have a good day now." He said as he opened the exam room door and watched them leave.

"You see sir that wasn't so bad now was it?" Hawkeye asked as they were exiting the hospital wing.

"I don't know what you are talking about lieutenant." Mustang replied as he looked at her with his trademark smirk. "I find going to the doctor somewhat enjoyable."

'_You really are full of yourself Roy.'_ Riza thought as she just shook her head and continued to walk by his side in silence.


	3. Nightime Terror

**This chapter is not very long sorry about that. I just started a new job and I have had a lot of homework to do lately. I hope it's enjoyable although it's short. I will try to write more next time.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me!**

**Please continue to review!!**

**Kaida**

"Wow Edward. That story you just told me has got to be one of the most far-fetched, ludicrous and downright fictional tales I have ever heard. You are telling me that you and your brother were born and raised on the other side of what you call 'the gate' and that the giant serpent Haushofer carted away was really a fictional being called a homunculus? It's absolutely preposterous for a normal person to believe much less comprehend." Mambuse said as he gave the brothers Elric a mysterious smile.

Ed had just spent the last four hours pouring out every little detail of his and Al's life ever since their birth to only be shot down before their plane had fully reached the runway so to speak.

"Come on Al, we just wasted four hours of our lives talking to this alchemy challenged idiot." Said Edward as he pushed his chair from the table and tossed his napkin on top of it.

Mambuse waited until the brothers were halfway across the stage before saying, "I never said I was normal Edward."

"So you believe us then?" Al chirped as he watched Mambuse softly nod his head in agreement.

"Now Edward if I recall correctly you have some questions that you would like to ask me do you not?"

"Actually Mambuse I do." Ed replied as he and Alphonse returned to their seats at the table.

* * *

"Reporting for duty as ordered Sir." Warrant Officer Falman said as he entered into the office stopping just shy of Roy's desk and saluted the raven-haired general. 

"Ah Falman it's good to see you back on your feet again. I hope that you didn't bring that acrid smell of the hospital into my office with you." Roy said, as his usual smirk lay plastered across his face. The general couldn't help but notice they way his subordinate frantically searched for an appropriate response. "Relax Falman I'm not being serious."

"Of course general." Falman said as he took a seat in the chair next to Mustang's desk, pondering the location of the alchemist's eye patch. Wherever it may be he was sure that the general was grateful that it was finally gone.

"The mission I have for you may take some time and prove to be rather difficult. I am also assigning Fuery, Havoc, and Breda to assist in any way you deem necessary. The duty of closing the gate to the other world has fallen upon my shoulders, and in bearing this responsibility I must be successful. The only thing is…I have no clue as to where to begin. According to Ed and Al the gate was opened on both sides by sacrificing the life of a homunculus. It seems only logical that in order to shut the gate we must bring something back out of it, the only problem is I don't know what or how. What I need you to do is to track down and detain Shou Tucker. I have a sneaking suspicion that the sewing life alchemist may know more than he is willing to share. In that case I have ways of making him talk." Mustang said as he snapped his fingers and watched as small flame shot across the room. Seemingly satisfied with his show of authority, Roy reached down and picked up a manila folder. After making sure that its contents were to his liking he handed it over to Falman.

"These are the orders for Fuery, Havoc, Breda and yourself. Also in the folder you will find several leads that have been reported as recent sightings of Tucker. I don't think that he will pose much of a threat but be armed just in case."

"Thank you sir." Falman said as he stood up and saluted. "I'll make sure to keep you updated on any breaks we have in the case."

"Very well then, you are free to go." Mustang said as he watched his graying subordinate turn and leave the office. He then diverted his gaze over to Hawkeye who was scribbling furiously on what looked like a very long and probably very important document.

"What's the hurry? It's not as if that report is going to suddenly burst into flames." Roy said mischievously as he watched the pen in her hand come to a screeching halt.

"You wouldn't dare." Riza said as she looked up and shot Roy a menacing glare.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility lieutenant. You know how combustible paper is when it comes to friction. And by the way you were sliding your hand across it, I wouldn't be surprised if it caught fire and left a nice neat little pile of ash on your pretty little desk."

"General if you so much as send a spark in my direction you will find yourself making a premature visit to Dr. Myers." Riza replied as she watched Roy's face pale accompanied by a frown.

"You wouldn't dare." He said mockingly

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility general. You know how easy it is for a weapon to malfunction especially when it's being fired rapidly. And by the way I will be firing at you if you toast my report, I wouldn't be surprised if a bullet found it's path a bit altered and left a nice neat little pool of blood on your pretty little desk."

Opening his mouth to speak Roy quickly found himself unable to utter a single word. He couldn't believe what was just said. He continued to hold eye contact with Hawkeye all the while searching her face for a sign of humor. There was none. Something had her on edge today. He had first noticed it when he walked into the office around eight that morning. At first he had chalked it up to him being late again, but as the day progressed Roy realized that there had to be something more. After just experiencing what happened when he tried to make a joke he opted to go for a more direct approach.

"Are you feeling ok lieutenant?" He asked as he got up from his desk and walked until he was inches from hers.

Riza felt bad as soon as she threatened to shoot him. Well she always threatened to shoot him but this time she made it sound as though she actually meant it. Riza had been upset all day. Who wouldn't after the terrifying dream she had last night? It wasn't Roy she was mad at it, but his arrogance and unmoving confidence. That was what had gotten him killed.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Hawkeye go and alert General Hakuro while I go after the chimera." Mustang ordered as he grabbed his side in pain.

Riza looked down and saw that the darkened spot on his blue jacket where his blood had soaked through was steadily growing larger. "No. I will not leave you. You're injured!" she said as she reached to steady him.

Roy pulled away and locked his eyes with hers. "I am giving you an order Hawkeye now go! He said harshly turning away from her.

Riza couldn't help but stand as if she was anchored to the sewer floor beneath her. She couldn't leave him she just couldn't. She watched him turn his back on her and yet she didn't move. A couple of seconds passed before she watched him turn back around, an onyx fire blazing within his eyes.

"Dammit Riza I said go! He yelled as he took off sprinting in the direction the chimera disappeared.

After recovering from the initial shock of the emotion and pleading in his voice, Riza took off running as fast as she could after him. She would rather die then leave him when he needed her. After all she had sworn her life to protect him.

Up ahead she could hear Mustang's voice echoing off of the sewer walls. '_He must have found the chimera. I must hurry and get to him.'_ Riza thought as she pushed herself to run faster while she withdrew her 45. Barreling through the corridors Hawkeye listened as the sounds from Roy's battle escalated. _'Almost there.'_ She thought as an indistinguishing scream pierced the rhythmic pitter-patter of her boots slamming into the cold stone.

Turning what she hoped was the last corner in the endless maze of the sewers, Riza's heart stalled in her chest. Roy was lying on his side in a crimson pool of his own blood. The disembodied chimera laid charred several feet away.

"Roy!" She yelled as she ran beside him and dropped to her knees, the sound of her weapon clattering against the stone ringing throughout the corridor.

"Riza…" He choked as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth. "I told you to go…"

"I wont leave you Roy Mustang! You should know better than to try and make me. Why did you run off on your own? Why didn't you wait for me? She sobbed as she grabbed his blood soaked hand and removed his tattered glove.

"You were always there for me Riza…" He stuttered. "Don't forget about me…"

"No Roy don't talk like that! You're not going to die!" She yelled as she gripped his hand tighter. "You can't leave me! Who will better the military and become Fuhrer?" She cried as she watched him smile one last time before the light drained from his once lustrous eyes.

"Roy? Roy? Answer me! No…no…he can't be. Roy!!!" Riza screamed as she threw herself over his chest and clutched his raven locks tightly and sobbed.

Hawkeye awoke with tears running down her face and her lungs begging for air. She quickly sat up and looked over at the clock 4:00 am. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep after a horrific dream like that she swung her feet onto the floor and headed for the kitchen. What a horrible day this was going to be.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hawkeye? Are you ok?" Roy asked again when she didn't respond. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and by the looks of it they weren't very pleasant ones. 

Hearing Mustang's voice brought her back from her memories of last night and into the present.

"I'm fine sir." She said none too convincing.

Roy didn't believe her, not even for a second. He walked around behind her desk and swung her chair around until she was facing him. He then reached down and placed his hand across her forehead feeling for a temperature. After he was sure she wasn't physically ill he removed his hand and bent down in front of her.

"Don't lie to me lieutenant. You haven't been yourself today. Did I do something?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I had a horrible dream where you died in my arms.' She whispered knowing he didn't hear her.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just have a headache that's all. I'm sorry about just now threatening to shoot you and all."

"It's fine you do it all the time, I'm used to it by now. If you need to talk I'm willing to listen." Roy said as he rose back to his feet and walked back over to his desk.

"I'll remember that." Riza said as she gave him a small smile and began working on the report again.

Roy sat back down in his plush leather chair and contemplated the words she didn't want him to hear. '_Yeah, I had a horrible dream where you died in my arms.'_

* * *

"Havoc, you know those things cause cancer right?" Falman asked as he walked out of the building and into the sunny courtyard. 

"Yeah, but we all gotta go someway, and this ways mine." Replied Jean as he took an extra long drag just for good measure.

"What do you got there Falman?" Breda asked as he walked over to his comrade with Fuery walking along beside him.

"New orders from the general."

"Orders? For who?" Asked Havoc who was still puffing away as he leaned up against a giant magnolia tree.

"All of us."

"What is the mission?" Fuery asked adjusting his glasses to read the slip of paperwork that the warrant officer had just handed him.

"The general wants us to track down and detain Shou Tucker."

"Tucker? That crazy nut job?" Breda said questionably as he looked over at Falman. "What does the general want with him?"

"He thinks that Tucker may have some insight on how to break down the portal the Elrics created between our world and the other one. The general didn't say this but I bet he also wants to see if Tucker knows how he maybe able to bring the boys back."

"I take it that the general put a high priority on this mission. When do we leave?' Kain asked raising his hand to shied the sun from blaring into his eyes.

"We are to take the eight o clock train out of central in the morning. There have been recent sightings of Tucker not to far from the Elric's childhood home in Risembool."

"Risembool? I wonder why Tucker would go there?" Havoc asked as he put out his cigarette and placed it in the collecting can.

"That makes no sense. As far as I know Risembool has nothing to offer. It's just a small quite town in the country." Breda said as he pulled a pack of chewing gum out of his uniform pocket.

"We have to be overlooking something. He obviously knows something we don't." Havoc said holding his hand out in front of Heymans, who unknowingly put the gum back in his pocket.

"What?" Breda said plucking his spearmint gum out of its wrapper and putting it in his mouth.

"Do you want to smell my breath?" Havoc asked as he puffed his cheeks with air.

Breda looked at the others questionably and noted that they both had disgusting looks on their faces. He then reached back into his pocket and reproduced he pack of gum, handing a piece to Jean. He also offered a piece to the others in which they thankfully obliged.

"It says here in our orders that we have permission to take the rest of the day off in order to pack and prepare for the trip. I expect everyone to be ready and at the train station no later than zero seven thirty." Falman said as he watched smiles cross everyone's faces. It wasn't even lunch yet and they all got to go home.

"Sounds good to me." Havoc said chomping peacefully on the little piece of green gum.

"Me too." Said Kain

"And me." Said Breda.

"Then it's settled. I will see you gentleman in the morning." Falman said as he walked casually back into the cool atmosphere of headquarters.


End file.
